Sonny vs Chad: Hallway Wars
by icicle9
Summary: Sonny and Chad fight. They decide never to talk to each other ever again. Well, how long will THAT last? Sonny/Chad Rated K for now, may change to a K plus.
1. Chapter 1: Chad's New Rule

**Summary: Sonny and Chad fight. They both decided never to talk to each other ever again. Who's going to give up first? Sonny/Chad**

**Usual Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance, this is not affiliated with Sonny with a Chance, etc.**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Chad, what is _this_?" Sonny asked, waving a piece of paper in from of Chad's face.

Chad tried to look at the it, his eyes following the flapping paper. "Would you stop waving it around like that?"

Sonny shook it in his face a couple more times for emphasis.

Chad attempted to snatch the paper, but pulled his hand away immediately. "OW! You gave me a _papercut_! _No one_ gives papercuts to _Chad Dylan Cooper_."

"Yeah, whatever," said Sonny impatiently. "Look, what I want to know is why you set up a _hallway schedule_."

"Well," said Chad, "when I walk down the hallway, I don't really need to see Grady imitating Hannah Montana's _Nobody's Perfect _- complete with hipshaking."

Sonny frowned. "I thought the psychologist stopped that," she said, half to herself.

"Yeah, well, I thought the psychologist stopped you from talking to yourself," Chad pointed out.

"You're one to talk, Chad," Sonny snapped. "I thought you were due for an ego removal _years _ago!"

"What?" Chad said, offended. "Just because I'm amazing and I know it doesn't mean I have a big ego."

"I think you just proved my point," Sonny said, leaning back and crossing her arms, satisfied.

"You never even had a point," Chad said. "Your point was about as pointy as-" he paused, trying to think of something very un-pointy- "-as the most un-pointy-est thing in the world! OH!"

Sonny rolled her eyes. "Okay, back to the schedule. You can't control the hallway!"

"Sure I can!" said Chad. He struck a dramatic pose. "Because _I _am _Chad Dylan Cooper_!"

"Stop it, Chad!" Sonny snapped. "And look, on this schedule, So Random cast members can only use the hallway from midnight to eight in the morning! What are we supposed to do during the _day_?"

"Well, if I actually _cared_, which I don't, I would tell you to climb through the window. But I wouldn't tell you that. Because I don't care," Chad said.

Sonny blinked. "Chad, this is so stupid! So Random has just as much of the right to use the hallways as you do!"

"Nuh-uh!" said Chad. "Mackenzie Falls is WAY better than So Random!"

"No way!" said Sonny angrily. "So Random is quality entertainment."

""_Sure_," said Chad sarcastically. Just in case it wasn't obvious enough, he added, "That was sarcasm."

"It _was_?" Sonny asked sarcastically.

"Yeah," said Chad. "You see, this is why I'm a nice person. I'm always giving people helpul little hints like - Hey, was that sarcasm?"

"_No, _not at all."

"Yeah, see? Wait, are you being sarcastic?" asked Chad.

"_I am being sarcastic_!" Sonny snapped irritably.

"Okay, Sonny. But just so you know, So Random isn't funny," said Chad. "That was _honesty_," he added.

"So Random is for kids ages five and up," said Sonny,"so I wouldn't expect you to get any of the jokes."

Chad frowned. "What do you mean? I am-" -he counted on his fingers- "-WAY older than five."

Sonny just shook her head."I was talking about mental age."

Chad blinked, getting it. "Hey! You insulted me! And Mackenzie Falls is enjoyed by one hundred percent of our viewers!"

"Of course it is," said Sonny. "_You _are the only viewer, and you definitely enjoy watching your bad acting."

"Are you calling me a bad actor?"

"Yeah, I am!" said Sonny, lifting her chin up confidently.

"Well!" said Chad. "If I were a bad actor - which I'm NOT - you'd be a WORSE actress!"

"You're the WORST ACTOR EVER!" Sonny shouted, her voice rising.

"NO, YOU ARE! AND YOU'RE ALWAYS HAPPY - WHAT KIND OF WEIRDO'S ALWAYS HAPPY?" Chad yelled back.

"DO I SOUND HAPPY RIGHT NOW?" Sonny yelled.

"SO RANDOM IS SO RANDOMLY STUPID!" Chad shouted.

"WELL, WHAT IS MACKENZIE FALLS EVEN ABOUT?" Sonny demanded.

Chad paused, frowning. "Well, er, I don't really know. But I'm in it, so it must be good."

"Oh, whatever, Chad," said Sonny. "You can't stop us from going in the hallways."

"Wanna bet?"

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: I'm actually not really a fan of **_**Sonny with a Chance**_**, but I am a big fan of the Sonny/Chad relationship. Personally, I think Chad is the most interesting love interest Disney has ever thought up. But I'll put up the second chapter today and maybe the third too. Review if you liked it! Review if you didn't! Constructive criticism is always appreciated.**

**xoxo Icy**


	2. Chapter 2: So Random Team Spirit

**Summary: Sonny and Chad fight. They both decided never to talk to each other ever again. Who's going to give up first? Sonny/Chad**

**Usual Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance, this is not affiliated with Sonny with a Chance, etc.**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The So Random cast was hanging out in the prop house. Sonny was telling them about Chad's plan.

"What?" Nico said. "That is _so _not fair."

"Wait, Chad's banning us 'cause of Tweedle-dum's identity crisis?" Zora asked.

Grady gave her an upset expression. "The pyschologist said I was expressing myself!"

Sonny stood up. "Well, we're not gonna let Chad stop us! Right, guys?"

"Well, I don't really care if Chad bans Grady," said Tawni.

"Come on, Tawni, we're all in this together!" said Sonny. "Come on, team cheer! One, two-"

"Ooh, we should count to thirty seven thousand," said Tawni, leaning in excitedly. "According to an online poll, that's how many people think I'm _gorgeous_!"

"And _how_ many times did you vote for yourself?" asked Zora.

Tawni looked at the floor."Well, only about......I don't want to talk about it."

"You're just upset 'cause you can't win anything without cheating," said Nico. "Meanwhile, Grady and me, we won that pie eating contest fair and square."

"Um, actually, we stuffed some of the pie down our pants," Grady pointed out. "And then we gave it to Sonny and Tawni later."

"You _what_?!?" demanded Sonny and Tawni.

"Oh, come on, it wasn't really cheating," said Grady. "The pie would have gotten in our pants in the end anyway."

"EWWWWWWWWWW!" Tawni shrieked. "This is _so_ gross!"

She started to hyperventilate. "I need some lipgloss!" Tawni collapsed onto the couch dramatically.

"I got some," said Grady. He held up a tube.

"Ooh, what flavour?" asked Tawni eagerly. "I mean, ooh-" -gasp- "-what-" -gasp- "-flavour?"

"It says puh- puh-" began Grady.

"That's right, sound it out," said Sonny encouragingly.

"Pie-na Cola Duh," said Grady triumphantly.

"_Pina Colada_!" hissed Zora.

"Yummy!" said Tawni. She snatched the lip gloss and started putting it on.

"So, why do you have lipgloss, anyway?" asked Sonny.

She was started to feel worried about Grady. First, wearing Marshall's Sleeping Beauty wig, then the Hannah Montana dancing, then lipgloss.

"There were free samples of makeup at the mall," said Grady. "I got like twenty."

Well, that explained why he came back from the mall looking like a clown.

"Aw, man, the lady only let me take one," said Nico, looking disappointed.

"Oh, she said I could only take one, _but_-" -Grady grinned maniacally- "I stuffed a whole bunch of them down my pants!"

Tawni looked up, horrified. "You mean- This lipgloss- Your pants- EWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!" She ran from the room, screaming.

Marshall walked into the room. "Does Grady have my wig again?" he asked irritably. He frowned. "What are you guys doing?"

Zora removed her finger from the gnome's ear.

Nico stopped trying to kiss his elbow.

Grady stopped eating his lipgloss.

In the silence, it was easy to hear Tawni shrieking in the background.

Marshall blinked.

Sonny smiled brightly. "I was just working up some So Random team spirit!"

"Oh," Marshall said, forcing a smile. He walked off, muttering something about "I'm not getting paid enough for this."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Well, I didn't update yesterday. Oh well. This is pretty short, but it was fun to write. The next chapter should have So Random trying to use the hallways. So I think everyone's pretty much in character, except possibly Nico. And Grady is a more extreme Grady. So, what did you think? REVIEW!**

***hugs everyone who reviewed***

**Now review again!**

**xoxo Icy**


End file.
